Bittersweet Love
by rosievsworld
Summary: Gaz is lonely, but when her and Zim meet again after 2 years, they open up to each other,and strange things start happening ZaGr
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, i just wanna let you know you should totally go read "Ihearttweektweak" 's fanfiction!she's my best friend in real life & in roleplay!her stories are really good & she updates often!ooh & tell her i sent you!**

Gaz Membrane. 14 years old. Home schooled. Medium length black & purple hair that's layered & shaggy. about 5'2 & very skinny.

I was woken up by my insane brother, Dib, screaming some nonsense about Zim. Sometimes i just wish he was born without a head...  
>Because of my father's increasing fame, he decided to have us be homeschooled, i agreed so i could finally be left alone, &amp; Dib (of course) refused because he wanted to keep an eye on Zim. Everybody knew Zim is an alien, &amp; he's given up on destroying the world. (at least it seems so) &amp; he doesn't even go to "SKOOL" anymore. Actually, i haven't seen him in over two years...<p>

i tiredly walked downstairs and sat at the table, across from Dib. "You woke me up!You WILL pay!" i said. He just ignored me and continued screeching nonsense about Zim. I put my head on the table and waited for Dib to shut up & leave. Once he finally did, i got up and made a bowl of cereal.

i ate fast and then ran up to my room, now awake, & started up my laptop. Once i had music blasting from the speakers i felt calm again. And i started to get ready. i decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, Asking Alexandria tee,& Converse. i went to the bathroom to put on makeup.i quickly applied black eyeliner & brushed/straightened my hair.

i quickly ran out the door and to 7/11. once i was there i went to the back,where they keep the Monster. As i was deciding which ones to get i heard someone call my name. "Gaz!" i quickly turned around to see who it was, and i was very surprised at who it was!

**Well there it is!  
>sorry its so short!the next chapter will be much longer, i promise!<br>hope you like it!please review!  
><strong>


	2. And So It Begins

**review replies!  
>Captor of the Crazies: as you wish!i'll try not to be lazy on this story, for you!<br>Invader Vanessa: YAY!im really happy you like it!  
><strong>

**Well, sorry this took so long!i've just been really busy, and then i was depressed for a little bit. Sorry for the first chapter being so short, i'm going to try my best to make this chapter much longer, i'm just not that good at writing so i always wrote short things, even in school.**

**Also if i mess up on anything, or if you think i need the change something, please message me telling me & i'll fix it.**

**OK enough about me, time for the story!**

"Gaz!" i heard someone say, so i quickly turned around and was very surprised to see Zim! He had changed a lot since i last saw him, he had sprouted up to 5'8, his face looked more mature, he wore normal clothes, and he didn't look so hell-bent. He actually looked...handsome.

"Zim?" i said. "yeah, its been a while hasn't it?" he said. "yeah it has" i said with a slight forced laugh. i had always liked Zim secretly, but i knew we could never be together.

"hey, do you wanna hang out for a bit today?" he asked. i happily said "yes!" and after i paid for my monster, i went outside where Zim had been waiting for me, and he looked confused. "well, where are we gunna go?" i asked as he flinched realizing i was there. He thought for a minute, and then said "i know!" and led me to an unfamiliar car, which i guessed was Zims. He opened the passenger seat door for me to get in the black sport Cherokee Jeep. Since when was Zim a gentleman? i thought to myself. I quickly got in the car, and put on the seat belt. He shut the door and then got in on his side. Once buckled up, he started the car and drove away from the 7/11.

"Where are we going?" i asked. "You'll see." he said with a grin.  
>As he drove, i stared at him, wondering why he wanted to hang out with me. What do i talk about? Do i still like him? Why am i so nervous?<p>

We were both silent the whole ride.

We pulled up to his base, and he parked his car in front. He got out and yet again, opened the door for me. I got out of the car and followed him into the old,worn down, home. i stayed quiet as he confidently walked through the halls with me, looking nervous, following him. He suddenly stopped and opened the door in front of him and pulled me in. i quickly surveyed the room, it seemed like a bedroom. There was a queen sized bed, a dresser, a small couch, several other things.

i was startled by the sound of a door closing and Zim saying "so...well...sit down if you want..." So i sat down on the couch and he sat across from me on his bed.  
>"So Gaz, what have been up to?" Zim asked, staring at me. I slightly saddened remembering the last few years. They weren't too good. "um...well you wouldn't really want to know..." His face went from happy to concerned. "Yes i would, and i want to know!" This can't be the same Zim from 2 years 's way too nice.<br>"Who are you and what have you done with Zim!" i said. He started laughing and then said "well...i am still Zim but 2 earth years ago, the tallest had told me I'd been exiled and im to stay on Earth and they told me i never was an invader and they just wanted to get rid of me. So being stuck on Earth i got rid of my Irken ways, dropped out of "skool" and you could say im more...human-like so now that ive told you, you have to tell me what you've been up to!" i groaned and said "fine..."

I told him about the bullying, the depression, the cutting, the loneliness, everything. The whole time he listened, cared...no one ever cared, no one ever listened...i was starting to like Zim more every second. when i finished i said "great...you probably think im crazy now..." then he grabbed my hands and said "Gaz!i don't think you're crazy!i never will!i care!im here for you!" Hearing this i started crying. Nobody ever cared...not even my father...how could he, he was never home! Next thing i knew i was being tightly hugged...by Zim!I hugged back, knowing i would be safe with him. After a few minutes of this embrace he let go and asked "Are you okay?" i said yes but he asked "are you sure?" and i nodded.

"Thank you Zim." i said. He just stared at me, he was thinking about something, i could tell. "What are you thinking about?" i asked. "Oh. Nothing." he replied.  
>The next few hours were spent talking to each other. About our lives, memories, everything. All of a sudden its 7:00! i tell Zim "i have to go home, its getting late!" he said "no!please!stay!is there any way you can?" i thought for a second and then nodded. "fine!i'll stay!but you owe me!" He laughed at that and then i called home from my cell phone, nobody answered, so i left a message saying that i was staying over a friends house. Not that they would care, but i left the message anyways. I closed my phone and put it in my pocket and looked at Zim. He smiled at me, which made me melt inside. How did he do this to me? Why am i so weak around him? Wait, why does he care about me? i pushed all these questions to the back of my head as he led me to another room. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked me, but i shook my head. Even though i hadn't eaten since morning, i had butterflies in my stomach, even though i wouldn't admit that part. "Well, then what do you wanna do?" he asked.<br>I knew what i wanted to do, but i wasn't going to say it so instead i said "how about we watch TV?" "OK" he nodded. He led me to the living room where Gir was sitting on the floor watching the Angry Monkey Show. And Zim and I sat on the couch behind him. I stared at the TV because if i stared at Zim, there's no telling what i might do. After a few minutes i was surprised by a hand holding mine. It was Zim's. I looked at him, and he blushed. Did he just blush?I asked myself. Maybe he feels the same way? I pondered on this for a few minutes as i watched him carefully. Maybe i should ask him... "Zim?" he looked at me and i became nervous, but i was determined to find out.

"Do you...do you like me?" i asked then bit my lip waiting for his response. He looked surprised. Shit!im such an idiot! i never should've done that! i opened my mouth to say something but before i could, i felt a pair of soft lips on mine. i freaked, but realized it was Zim and relaxed and i kissed him back. For that moment everything felt right in the world. I was brought back to reality by Zims release. Then he said "does that answer your question?" i blushed and then Gir (who we forgot was there) yelled "MASTAH HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" and with that Zim blushed.

I hugged Zim and said "Yes Gir, he does. Mastah has a girlfriend." and Zim blushed more.


End file.
